roblox_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
MBC
MBC is a Roblox TV company that creates and airs content at a number of different locations, and occasionally rebroadcasts live ROBLOX TV Studios™ content. History In January 2018, after being inspired by several Roblox TV stations, ittrgrey decided that he would launch his own news channel called MBC Network (named after RBC Network). Later in that same month, the channel's logo was adjusted to be more playful and less serious, as the focus moved away from news. It was in use for about 6 months during 2018. In July 2018, a revised logo reusing the blocks and red text saying 'MBC' launched and gradually replaced the circular logo. Better versions of the new logo were made in September 2018 to improve both on and off air presentation, with actual transparency. The September 2018 versions are still used today, as the basis for the current branding, and in the corporate logo. On May 25th 2019, after an extremely problematic news broadcast, an inquiry was conducted as to how and why recent MBC streams had been so problematic on the end of OBS. After 2 test streams, the problem was finally sorted, and MBC broadcasts, as a result, became higher quality. Programmes This is a summary of some of MBC's content. Daybreak Daybreak aired occasionally on a weekend, providing both news and entertainment in one place. The show was formerly broadcast from Studio 7 at The ROBLOX Studios, however it had since moved into its own place due to long-term maintenance work on The ROBLOX Studios. The show is currently suspended. MBC News A news service which broadcasts from MBC News Central. Including news from across the world and on changes to the Roblox platform, it was the main focus of MBC when it originally launched, in 2018. Though the primary focus has somewhat shifted away, news remains an integral part of what MBC aims to provide to its audience, as shown by the daily one-minute summaries. Toasty Toasty is a talk show where guests come in and have a discussion with the one and only, Toasty603. Known for being one of the only shows to be broadcast on both MBC and OBC, several people have been interviewed to date, including Aerolyto and MBCNetworkSpanish. It is currently on hiatus, and it is unknown when it will return. Channel split (October 2018) It was announced on the 6th of October 2018 that MBC would split into seperate channel brands, under the one YouTube channel. These brands were announced as MBC One, MBC Two and MBC News Channel (a name which had previously been used earlier in the year prior to the MBC News 24 name). This was decided by the MBC Discord chat, by a vote of six to three. The new branded channels which acted more like linear TV channels had idents around several former BBC-made objects, including the balloon, the famous "2" and a "1" symbol. The logos were based on the BBC One and BBC Two box logos. This split was the final nail in the coffin for the circular MBC logo, and the red-tinted one, neither of which were now needed. Visual refresh (January 2019) In December 2018, work began on an upgraded visual identity which would better show the flexibility and stability of MBC's channel portfolio. There was a downside to this, which was the death of MBC Two which occurred towards the end of December 2018 as its services were consolidated into the main brand. The refreshed logo design for MBC 1 was designed with a style so that a similar logo type could be applied to anything easily, during the time. MBC 1's visual identity (bar the balloon ident) was completely refreshed to look somewhat cleaner. MBC News remained the same as before, unaffected by these changes. This updated identity would be used from January 1st, 2019, until January 16th, 2019, when the 1, and the balloon ident, would finally be dropped in favour of a complete refresh. The big transformation On the 27th of December 2018, it was announced that News Central, the main base for news across MBC, was to undergo a series of renovations to improve the building quality, and how things look on-screen. As of May 17th 2019, the first and second stages (to revamp the main studio, and to split development into different 'branches') have been completed. Work on expanding the building has started, but it is in its early stages. These major updates were halted with the announcement of MBC Central in July 2019. At the very end of 2018, it was decided that something needed to change if the company was to maintain and increase its presence throughout 2019 and beyond. The inner structure of the company, rank-wise, was scrapped, and new ranks were created which are harder to get to maintain professionalism. In addition, a new, 'cut-out' logo, designed to unify the company, was unveiled on January 1st 2019, for a gradual rollout throughout the month. It was rolled out to social media on January 1st, TV on January 16th, and is yet to be unveiled online. In May 2019, it was announced that a new strategy to expand the company was the system to acquire other companies who need it and bring gradually bring them into the main MBC brand. This has been criticised for being somewhat anti-competitive, however others believe it is a business strategy which can broaden the growth of a company. In June 2019, it was decided that MBC News would be moving from its then-current base at News Central, to Television Centre and the currently un-opened MBC News Centre. However, it was also decided to keep News Central operating as a business and under the MBC banner. In July 2019, it was realised that the MBC News Centre development was becoming increasingly difficult and unsustainable, and as a result, plans were scrapped, and development was reset. Out of the ashes, rose MBC Central, which is now where the MBC News service is set to move. One-minute summaries moved on August 5th, 2019 (incidentally they were pulled off-air on August 24th and scrapped), and the rest of MBC News is yet to follow suit, currently scheduled for early 2021. Criticism The channel has, in the past, received criticism for several things, including: *A scammer being exposed minutes before a live programme. *Using a logo from January 2018 which looked similar to the then-current RBC Network logo. *Rebranding more than once in a single month several times in 2018. *In August 2018, a show called "Burning Men 2018" was aired. Whilst the series was intended as a joke, there was major backlash towards the show, namely for the fact that the show was heavily biased towards a certain viewpoint. The idea was entirely scrapped after the pilot of the show. *Having low-res streams - solved on May 25th 2019. Category:Channels